The present disclosure relates in general to optical cable connectors used in conjunction with datacenter switch systems, modules, and other optical components. In particular, optical connector cages, shells, and housings utilizing heat dissipation units and elements are described that are configured to increase the thermal performance of datacenter connections.
Datacenter switch systems and associated modules may generally include connections between other switch systems, servers, racks, and devices. Such connections may be made using cables, transceivers, and connectors, which may include a shell or housing configured to protect these optical connections from damage. Often, these connectors can generate heat during operation, which can result in failures of system components. The inventors have identified numerous other deficiencies with existing technologies in the field, the remedies for which are the subject of the embodiments described herein.